ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Lost Galaxy
Ben 10: Lost Galaxy ' was an fanon American cartoon series based on the Cartoon Network Character, Ben 10 and developed for this wiki by Regular Guy and Developer's Journal. In terms of tone and style, the series is based loosely on the original stories by Man of Action but, with a similar balance of action, drama, and comedy as well as a middle school/summer vacation setting. However, it also tends to utilize material from all eras of the series run and other sources such as the film series, video games, and the comic books. It is currently in production. Synopsis ''Main article: Ben 10: Lost Galaxy/Episode Guide The first seasons of the series is set during a semester of Ben's middleschool years with season one running from September to November. Season 1 In secret for years, the Galvans have created an all powerful weapon code-named, '''B.E.N. (Bio Energontic Network). A humanoid energy being with the power to configurate into powerful alien lifeforms. A Bount Hunter named, Tetrax, his 'space-monkey" sidekick, Bob Haha , and an escaped convict, Gwen Tennyson, are hired by Vilgax, a Chimera Sui Generis Warlord, to steal the weapon for his own purposes. They are intercepted by Agent Six, a highly advanced plumber agent. A huge battle insues which leads Tetrax, Bobo, Gwen, Azmuth, and Myaxx, and B.E.N. to crash land on Earth. They are branded as treasonists criminals against the Galaxy at large. Now that they are all Fugitive, they have to hide on Earth. In secret to the humans. But not only are the plumbers after them, Vilgax is too. Friends or not, the group must band together to escape Vilgax and the corrupt Plumbers. Earth has now became a battlefield and no one is safe. Their only hope is...B.E.N. Production History Ben 10: Lost Galaxy is a new series created by Developer's Journal, or Regular Guy. Lost Galaxy was his first Ben 10 series. With Regular Guy came two writers he had been associated with on various Developer Journal projects, Irregular Guy and Norm. The three of them, along with Lost Galaxy story editor Davey Dave and producer Fish Hook made up the writing team for the 32-episode season. The series has not aired yet. Character *''Tetrax'' A cold-hearted bounty hunter who only cares about getting the job done and getting his pay. It will take him awhile to operate with a team. *''Bobo Haha'' A talking monkey who doesn't know when to shut his mouth. He is much like his Generator Rex form. *''Gwen'' A Twenty-year-old Human/Anodite (who has been going by Gwendolyn since college) is the smart, girl of the group. She was convicted for unknown reasons. She acts like a sister to B.E.N. and cares for the whole group. *''Azmuth'' The creator of B.E.N., Azmuth will do anything to protect his prize possessions. He views B.E.N. as a weapon/object and doesn't understand why Gwen thinks of him as a human boy. He hates Tetrax and Bobo, and thinks that they are brigands. He is keeping a secret from the crew that could get them all killed. *''Myaxx'' Myaxx a coward who would gladly try to run away if she had the chance. She looks at the bad side of every situation. She enjoys human soap opera. *''B.E.N.'' The almighty weapon is just a boy. He is powered by Green Matter (a powerful substance). He human appearance is made from the corpse of a Earth child named, Ziah. He is a mystery, even to himself. Due to the Green Matter energy, and the connect to Primus, he is able to transform into various alien lifeforms. *''Copper'' Is a ten year old just like B.E.N. he goes to his school and the two are close friends. He is a comic book geek, and loves superheroes. He is secertly jealous of B.E.N. *''Colonel Rick'' He is the head of Earth defense. He helps the group from time to time (because he is unaware that they are all aliens) *''Max Tennyson'' Max Tennyson, a former plumber, has lost everything. His Anodite wife, Verdona Tennyson, and his beloved son, Kenneth Tennyson. He quit the Plumbers to "start over". When Gwen came to Earth as a little girl and he found her, Max saw it as a chances to to start over again (since Gwen was an Anodite, which reminded him of his wife, and she was a kid, which reminds him of his son. Around the age of twelve, Gwen left Earth without telling Max. This has left him heartbroken and once again, lonely. *''Vilgax'' He is a Chimera Sui Generis who seeks nothing but power. He inslaved his entire race to serve for him. He is after B.E.N. He wishes to use his power to destory every race (besides his) in the galaxy and make his race superior. *''Six Six'' Six Six is a bounty hunter who holds a huge grudge against Tetrax. He works for Vilgax very often and sees Tetrax's bounty as a chance to "even the score". * Ramma the Slug Arnold Prometheus or sometimes called "The Boss" is a mutated human/alien hybrid. He runs illegal business throughout the galaxy. *''The Plumbers'' The Plumbers have been a force for good in the galaxy for over 400 thousand years. Though the new era of the galaxy has corrupted them. Only a few stay true to the name "The Plumbers". *''White Knight'' White Knight is the head of The Plumbers. He does not come outside and would rather stay inside a white box in an unknown location. White Knight is a very 'tough-as-nails' kind of guy and does not show emotion. He had his two sons fighting in the Air Support division during the battle to stop the bounty hunter from stealing B.E.N., though it was clear he held a lot more faith in his older son, Mason, to the point of asking Six to try to stay out of his brother's way when they went into combat. Unfortunately, during the battle, only Six survived. He sees The Plumbers as the new generation, a new force, a new rule. *''Agent Six'' Agent Six is the son of White Knight. He always tries to make his father proud of him, but fails. He feels as if he is living in his late brother's shadow. He will do want ever it takes to win his father's approval. *''Dynamic Trio'' The Dynamic Trio are a group of manhattan teens, who posses superhuman powers. Ben 10: Lost Galaxy/Images Ben_10_Ben.png|'B.E.N.' Adult_Gwen_(_Ben_10,000_version_).jpg|'Gwen' Tetrax shard.png|'Tetrax' Bobo.jpg|'Bobo Haha' 185px-Azmuth season 2 ultimate alien 3.png|'Azmuth' Myaxx.png|'Myaxx' Cooper.jpg|'Cooper' 185px-236px-Vilgax.jpg|'Vilgax' Six-six.jpg|'Six Six' White_Knight_Profile.png|'White Knight' Agent_Six_Profile.png|'Agent Six' Mr._Boss.jpg|'Ramma the Slug' * * * * * * * Category:Series Category:Lost Galaxy